The traditional coffee/beverage press has long been viewed as the most optimal way of brewing/steeping hot beverages. A coffee/beverage press allows the solids and liquids to coexist for an extended period of time to extract the maximum flavor from the solids. Further, the coffee/beverage press eliminates the need for a filter of some kind to separate solids and liquids. Still further, the coffee/beverage press enables the user to create any coffee/tea flavor of choice at any desired variable strength level and may eliminate waste by providing the desired size as opposed to providing a fixed size. The cost of using the coffee/beverage press may reduce the overall cost of a cup of coffee/tea to almost the most efficient level possible ($0.10-$0.25 per cup versus $2.00+ at coffee houses and $0.75 per cup from single serve home brewing systems). There are many other benefits of a traditional coffee/beverage.
There are, however, many drawbacks to the current coffee/beverage press that may generally outweigh the benefits for most users, especially the on-the-go user. By way of non-limiting examples, cleaning the unit is often a hassle, as it takes some sort of plunging sponge apparatus, or minimally a dishwasher, to get down to the bottom of the cup and clean the residue left over, not to mention the additional solids that are pushed to the bottom of the cup. Further, coffee grounds can often times clog drains, and create messes/stains if not carefully disposed of, in a very time and labor intensive process.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved coffee/beverage press that overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings. There is a need for a coffee/beverage press that provides easy disposal of the grounds present. There is a need for a coffee/beverage press that is easier to clean and one that is easier to operate. The solution is a removable bottom—a portion of the cup that is large enough to hold the solids that have been pushed through the liquids. This portion of the cup may then be removed over a garbage container, garden, compost area, etc., and the spent solids can simply be expelled from the smaller portion of the cup. A quick rinse of both open ends to get rid of the rest of the solids, and suddenly all of the benefits of a coffee/beverage press become far greater than the drawbacks.